Foolish Facades
by kurochan07
Summary: Kag realizes that Inu will never change & that she would always be second best, so she leaves & starts all over again. But she leaves with a part of him. Years later, will he regret his lies when their paths cross again? AU KxI
1. Wedding Day

"**Foolish Facades"**

**Chapter 1 "Wedding Day"**

**DISCLAIMER: **not mine

**a/n:** _the heart breaks nevertheless it heals slowly, but you grow strong._

* * *

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I……………………………………_

_Everyone in the church looked at the opening doors. They couldn't keep their eyes off at the woman silently walking through the aisle to her awaiting husband. She was beautiful all right. Though nothing could describe how she looked. Beautiful…………………was an understatement._

_Everyone looked at her in awe. Her white, traditional wedding dress, sleeveless, with a low neckline, just right enough to show cleavage glided with her with grace. It was like it wasn't a burden to carry a dress that was obviously quite heavy. Still, it was just right. The bouquet that she held was a simple one, all filled with white carnations and light pink roses. _

_As the bride slowly made her way towards her awaiting future husband, she slowly let go of her grandfather's arms and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She smiled at the man in front of her as they entwined both their hands, just squeezing it a bit. _

_As the pianist finally fit the last note, the wedding procession started……_

_As the rings slipped into each of their fingers, the priest finally said, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_As the new wedded couple kissed passionately, people in the audience gasped in awe. The way the couple had kissed was something beautiful, enough to make all the women in the church cry. As tears were wiped, everyone now stood as the couple ambled towards the opening doors, the church bells ringing joyously. That day was something beautiful, though the happily married bride didn't know what was in store._

_Kagome……………………… didn't know what was in store. _

* * *

Two years later… 

Sighing once more, she looked at the reflection before her. Mascara was streaming down her pale cheeks, dark circles slowly creeping under her brown eyes, and her hair in disarray. Her fingers followed the contours of the reflection's face before her.

She changed. She really did.

Two years, she thought _he_ would change. She thought that getting married was going to make him forget _her._ She was wrong. Shaking slightly, she felt tears prickling in the brim of her eyes once more.

"Inuyasha…" A sob broke out of her lips, as her hand clasped unto her heart. No matter what Inuyasha did to make her cry, she still loved him. Kagome looked down towards her right hand, where her ring laid upon her delicate finger. She delicately touched it not noticing the door opening slightly.

"Kagome…" Surprised, she looked up as she tried her best to wipe away her tears.

"Kag…your crying…again…Inu-…he's not worth crying over." The woman hugged her as she heard her sigh.

"Sango, I can't. I love him too much..."

"I know that you do. But can't you see what he's doing to you! He's hurting you! That stupid bastard isn't worth crying over. All he cares about himself and that stupid bitch of his! He's being selfish, Kag." With all her might, she let out all her pent up rage in one breath. Panting, she clutched Kagome on her shoulders and shook her fervently.

"You've been my friend for how long, you've watched out for me, Kagome, to watch out for you is something important to me. I'll have your back no matter what, I don't give a rats' ass if you still care for him, it would be better if you just left. And if Inuyasha comes for you, then I guess then I'll accept whatever your decision is but if he doesn't do anything, then it wasn't meant to be. _You _weren't meant to be…"

Tears silently coursed through her pale cheeks. Her best friend just made her realize the truth.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, she stayed in her calm vehicle, minutes slowly passing by. As what seemed to be ten isolated minutes, she gradually turned the ignition and walked out towards the bleak cobbled pathway. Recollections stirred in her head, thoughts pricked her eyes with tears. She sighed, slowly opening the door, breathing in the scents of her home. Taking note, she was the only one home……_again_. Her back slid down the cherry wood door, hugging her knees, she cried for what seemed the hundredth time that day. 

_Pathetic_

_You're so stupid, Kagome!_

_Why would you do something as to that when you know you'll hurt more?_

_He doesn't love you……………………_

Morbid thoughts filled her head. _Pathetic?_ Yes, she was. _Stupid? _Yes… _To stay with him knowing she'll hurt more than she could ever possibly could? _Yes…… _Inuyasha not loving her?_ She knew the answer but left it hanging.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed by. She waited there by the door, waiting for the familiar hum of his car. Yet, it never came. Kagome willed herself up towards the bathroom, turning the knobs of hot water; she tied her hair in a loose bun, and slid down the steaming water.

She was tired of getting hurt over and over again; she was tired of pretending that everything was okay. To wait everyday by the door, waiting for her supposed husband was pathetic. All that she did was pathetic. Tears were once again prickling against her eyes. Willing them away, this time she wasn't going to be the one to shed tears.

Heh.

The wind caressed her pale, soft skin, moving about as if embracing her, telling her that she wasn't alone to go through this pain. She sat on the veranda, hugging herself close, her nightgown fluttered with the wind. Thoughts flickered by continually.

Pulling into the driveway, Inuyasha contemplated at the events that happened during the day. Again, Kikyou called him saying that she needed help. Not intending on staying for more than a few minutes, he stayed for more than an hour. He sighed; Kagome was inside waiting for him, and this he knew. He hadn't meant on hurting her, always leaving her alone at nights, even at times when she needed him the most, he looked towards the ring circling his calloused finger. Lacing his fingers around it, he got out of the car.

He sighed, knowing he was going to be bombarded with questions, bracing himself, he opened the door. The expected screams that were supposed to cause agony to his sensitive ears never came. Hits on the chest, cries, nor the why's and what's never came. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he stopped. He smelled the saltiness in the air. Shoulders hung low, walking towards their bedroom expecting to see her miserable face sleeping. Once again, he was surprised to not see her. Apprehensive, he roamed through each of the doors in the house, her scent distorted of all sorts. He sniffed the air, pinpointing where. He moved out the patio and there he saw her. She was sleeping peacefully or so he thought; her pale face was highlighted against the moon's light. Smiling slightly, he moved towards her.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. I'll let myself in. I just……..wanna stay out here a while." Kagome turned around and smiled, though her smile did not reach her eyes, before turning once again.

He winced. He could see through the façade of her smile, he bowed his head and left, knowing she wanted to be alone. It was awkward, usually she would want to try and spend time especially at times when he came home from similar nights.

* * *

The sun's rays hit his eyes, causing him to stir. Waking up, he roamed his hands through the other side of him. Nothing was what he felt. He woke up instantly, looking over, his wife's side of the bed was fixed as if she hadn't slept there at all last night. Confused, he went out. He saw her in the kitchen table, sipping tea as she read the morning paper. She was wearing the usual business suit she wore, pin strip pants, a black blazer, a tank top with enough cleavage, and stiletto heels. Her hair was in a loose bun, tendrils of hair falling slightly, she wore no make-up, not that she needed it though. Inuyasha looked at her form, he gulped. All those years he knew her, she was still gorgeous, and will forever be. 

Feeling the scrutiny of someone starring at her, Kagome looked up. She smiled slightly as she stood up. Inuyasha leaned in as he waited the kiss that she usually gave him. She brushed past him, picking up her briefcase and trench coat, turning towards him

"Yash, I hafta go. See you later." With a wave, she left, leaving him mystified.

There was no kiss goodbye nor was there the usual "I love you". There was no emotion into the way she smiled at him. No friendliness. He registered that there was also no love in her eyes like before. He sat down, before him lay lavish food. As always, Kagome had outdone herself. Though looking at the food that usually made his mouth water, there was something different to it. He frowned.

Kagome _changed._

* * *

**a/n:** Ok, you guys, go easy on me. It's my first ficcie! 


	2. Listening Accidentally

"**Foolish Facades"**

**Chapter 2 "Listening Accidentally"**

**Disclaimer: **not mine, I wish but not mine.

**a/n: **_change is good . . . right? _

* * *

_We have forgotten (don't try to make me fly)_

_How it used to be (I'll stay here, I'll be fine)_

_How it used to be (don't go and let me down)_

_How it used to be (I'm starting to like this town)_

_When wings beat the night sky 'bove the ground_

_When I unwillingly shoot them down_

_With all my petty fears and doubts, down, down?_

_We have forgotten (am I in love with this?)_

_How it used to be (my constant broken ship)_

_How it used to be (don't go I'll shoot you down)_

_How it used to be (I'm starting to like this town)  
_

* * *

It had been the same routine for the past few days. Kagome would no longer wait for Inuyasha at night, nor would she kiss him goodbye. He also took note that she no longer slept with him in the same bed.

* * *

_Inuyasha felt something wasn't right, putting his left arm on Kagome's side of the bed, he felt nothing. Opening his eyes quickly, he saw that she wasn't there. He also took note that her pillows too were gone. Getting up slowly, he trekked towards the door and headed out to the living room, where her scent was most robust. Surprised that she would stay up this late, he moved towards the small sofa._

_What he saw rendered him speechless. There in the sofa was Kagome, sleeping rather quite peacefully. Pieces of hair on her face, mouth opened slightly, confusion etched in the brows of her appearance, still she looked at peace. If the situation had not taken him aback, he would have thought her position to be kawaii. Inuyasha sighed quietly, so 'this' was where she slept the past few days when he felt her bedside was empty. He sat on the opposite recliner, brows together in uncertainty. _

'_What's wrong with her?' Inuyasha extended his hand, almost touching her face, but decided against it._

_He looked over her small form, he watched for a couple of hours, watching the slightest movement from the moving of her lips to the different expressions her face would depict. Sighing once more, he turned to leave. _

* * *

"Helllllo? Earth to Inuyasha?" Visible hands were waving before his face. Coming out of his reverie, he looked up. 

"What?" Slightly annoyed, he smacked the hand with brute force.

"Sheesh! Tryna be a good…." His friend was cut off when a woman in a really low cut skirt had walked by. Inuyasha sighed; he was embarrassed for his friend. He was always like that whenever a woman passed by, especially when she had 'special' assets to her.

"Miroku, you should stop doing that you know, and by the way drool's hanging off your mouth." Miroku simply wiped it off as he made his way towards the woman.

"Hey babe, let's make a Tom and cruise to my _bedroom_." Seeing his opportunity, Miroku shifted his lecherous hands towards the woman's butt and waggle his eyebrows. Inuyasha shook his head from side to side as he waited for the familiar blow.

"5…4…3…2…-"

_Smack!_

"Perverted freak!"

Miroku sat down, rubbing his left cheek, where a familiar hand print stood out fiercely. Also, there was the familiar smirk. _Sigh._ Perverts, they never learn. And if you think he was going to stop doing these little 'deeds' of his, you're wrong!

"Dude, you really have to stop doing that,"

"Can't help it, I need to satisfy my . . . male characteristics. You know what I mean." There again on his face was the same lecherous, sadistic grin.

"So? What's up with you lately? You're kinda spaced out most of the time now." Miroku sipped his beer while he looked on at the crowded restaurant.

"I don't know? Personal problems, -"

"Hello, sir, are you ready to take your orders?" Inuyasha was cut off when the waiter came to take their orders.

Inuyasha, slightly annoyed that he was interrupted, said, "Um . . . Number 5, with all the fixings and another beer." His head moved to the side indicating that he was finished.

"Same."

"Thank you sirs and your order will be here in 5 minutes tops!" The waiter said cheerily.

"Hmm . . . Personal problems, eh? So, what's up with you and Kag then?"

"What? How'd you know it had something to do with her and me?"

"Kinda obvious, dude. Anyways, is it sex problems, 'cause if it is, then I'll be able to help in that department." Miroku said jokingly.

"Stupid pervert, it has nothing to do with that. It's kinda hard to explain."

Once again, the same cheery waiter came with their orders and laid it down quickly.

"Fast service," Miroku dug into his burger.

"Kag's been different lately," Inuyasha tried to avoid telling Miroku that Kagome and he no longer slept in the same bed. I mean come on, who would admit that your wife and you don't sleep together? People might assume that she wasn't satisfied what was happening in between the sheets.

The tinkling of the opening doors vibrated throughout the whole restaurant and in came a couple in business suits and briefcases.

"Speaking of Kagome, isn't that her?" Miroku pointed at the front of the restaurant, where a woman in a classy business suit and a man stood. Inuyasha looked forward and frowned. It was Kagome, but he wasn't looking at her but rather at the man beside her.

"Dude, all these times I've known Kag; she still looks hot, even for a married woman. Hey Kag-" Miroku was cut off when rough hands were clamped unto his mouth.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Miroku spat out as he wiped his mouth, ready to demand what his friend's problem was, he stopped as he looked at Inuyasha's face.

"Who's the guy?" Inuyasha said as he kept watching them. Kagome and the man beside her were seated in the front booth near Inuyasha's table; the tinted glass separated the two couples, thus preventing Kagome to see both Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Wait, um . . . Is Kagome cheating on you?"

"I don't know. I don't think she'd do something like that." Inuyasha said with assurance, though his eyes said a different meaning. Both men were quiet for a while. The food before them lay forgotten as both starred at each other, suspicion and thoughts filled their heads. Inuyasha was about to speak until-

"So, Kagome, how are things?" The man said sipping his drink.

"Good, everything's good."

"I meant you and Inuyasha."

"Oh. We're . . . okay." Kagome looked at him, confusion etched in her face, and uncertainty in her voice.

"Why do you ask, Kouga-kun."

"Kun? What the fuck!"

The 'kun' somehow made Inuyasha's nostrils flare, fisting his hands, he moved to stand, however, a force made him stumble back down.

"Let me go, asshole!" He whispered fiercely.

"Yash, Kag's just being friendly, let's just hear what they've got to say." Miroku said in the same hush tone.

"You mean eavesdrop? I don't think she'll like that."

"Come on, it's not like she's gonna find out and, it's not eavesdropping, it's called listening _accidentally_. Besides, don't you wanna find out if she's cheating on you or not?"

Inuyasha seemed to rethink this, before retorting back, he heard them talk again.

Kouga tilted his head, "Nothing, it's just that you seem out lately. You have dark circles around your eyes and you seem tired too. Hey, are you sick?"

Inuyasha saw that Kouga moved towards Kagome and put his hand on Kagome's neck. The supposed action made his anger flare more.

"Ha Ha. No, I'm not sick, just haven't been getting any sleep, that's all." Kagome laughed lightly as she pulled off Kouga's hand.

"Okay, if you say so"

"So, what brings you here? Haven't seen you in like . . . two years?" Kagome looked towards his way as she drank her

"I don't know? I missed you."

"Thank you, I missed you too." Flashing him a friendly smile.

"What the –," Jealousy flared and Inuyasha stood up once more. As he stood, Miroku showed signs of grabbing him again. Ducking, Miroku lost his balance and grabbed his hair instead. Inuyasha yelped and tried pushing Miroku off, making his friend fall backwards. All the while Miroku fell, he clamped onto whatever he could grab onto, which in this case was Inuyasha's hair. The whole scene flashed before their eyes and before both knew what had happened, both men opened their eyes. Horror filled their eyes.

Inuyasha jumped off of Miroku and spat out. "What the fuck!"

People jumped from their seats at what Inuyasha had said and started to look towards them.

Miroku stayed on the floor and wiped his lips as if they were poisonous and glared daggers towards Inuyasha.

"What the hell you looking at me for? You're the one that _kissed_ me!" Inuyasha was careful to lower his voice when he said 'kissed'.

"I didn't fucken ki- . . . you know what I mean! Besides, it's your fucken fault, you had to get mad just because Ka- . . . you know who said she missed him!" Miroku looked to Kagome's table, he was surprised that she hadn't noticed that people were arguing.

"Better be, good thing no one saw what happen, fuckface or I'll fuck your face over!"

"Why would I tell that I ki- you know what. I'd rather make a vow of celibacy. Wait, no sex? Uh . . Scratch that." Miroku thought over his choice of words, as he slowly stood up.

"Fuck this, I'm leaving." Inuyasha reached into his pocket and took out a couple of bills and laid it on the table.

"What about Kagome?"

"What about her? Looks to me like she's flir . . . doing ok." Inuyasha tilted his head towards his wife, who was animatedly talking to the man beside her.

Miroku looked at his friend and decided to say something but hesitated. The look on Inuyasha's face was unsettling. 'What happened between you two?' He thought.

"Yeah, I'm leaving too. Besides, lunch break's almost over." Miroku glimpsed at his watch.

Both men paid, but before Inuyasha walked out, he looked at Kagome once more. He sighed and left.

'Kagome, what's happening between us?'

* * *

**  
a/n:** bleh! Sorry took a while to update. I just couldn't figure out how to explain the kissing situation. Oh well, tell me if I made any mistakes or whatever. Hope you like it! BTW, I like this song, it's nice, old but nice. It's We Have Forgotten by Sixpence None the Richer. Please review . . . 


End file.
